Heretofore, a toy car and a winch mechanism have been operated separately with different motors. Further, a winch mechanism on the toy car is not available which enables a hoisting motor to be automatically deenergized when the hoisting operation has been finished. Thus, the winch mechanism and the hoisting motor are often damaged or burnt out by overload.
Now, the inventor has succeeded in creating a novel toy car with a winch mechanism in which both movement of the car and hoisting operation of the winch may be conveniently conducted with a single motor and in which a hoisting motor is automatically deenergized immediately after the hoisting operation has been terminated, ensuring a long life for the toy car.